Hell's Bride
by Greece
Summary: After realising that Alucard only used her to seduce Integra, Seras receives an unexpecting proposal from Lucifer. What her choice will be? How will everyone react? Surprising pairings! R&R!


This is something I inspired from the manga 'Angel Sanctuary', but you don't really have to know something about it. I still don't know what the pairings will be here. Still, Seras' crush for Alucard will be shown with the strongest ways possible. This is anime series-based. Also is M for blasphemy themes, violence and sexual scenes.

Thank you.

The Lyrics are from 'Lucifer's Angel' and 'Garden of Eden' both from E-Nomine. If you have read my other fics, you'll understand that it the 'Opening' and the 'Ending' of this story. Actually, this fic will be 'bathed' with their songs. They are rather daring in Satanist themes, so if you believe you'll get offended, just ignore them. I believe their songs match a lot with my story here. It will be angst and dark, okay?

Disclaimer: Why shut up! It's not like I own something here, right? It's HIM dammit! (Points at Hirano.)

* * *

**HELL'S BRIDE

* * *

**

**_Eyes so dark, skin so light  
A breathtaking body she had  
Ruby red lips, a soft pierced tongue  
Her whole aura drove me mad _**

That's how she peers at me  
Her nails caress my skin  
And she kissed my lips  
The fire started to burn

Lost in her mind  
Driven by the darkness  
Feelings that I never had  
She gave to me

I felt Lucifer's angel deep in my soul  
As she spread her black wings over my mind  
I called Lucifer's angel in a mystical night  
To satisfy my bizarre wishes

Her godlike curves shimmer in the full moonlight  
Twitching bodies winding around each other

She looked determined at me  
Ready for the last step  
As we unite  
Hellish visions awaken

The union remains  
And she will return  
To take me in the depths of hell  
She will be mine

I felt the power of Lucifer's angel in my heart  
She showed me unknown dimensions  
I felt the passion of Lucifer's angel in that night  
In an never ending orgasm of affection

* * *

**Introduction: A Different Choice

* * *

**

The night breeze flew above the cold city with the even colder people and hearts.

London.

One person in particular had the coldest heart and was standing to the coldest place in the city.

The top of Big Ben.

He was wearing all black, a cape flying with the wind. Pitch black eyes were scanning the whole London under heavy black eyelashes and among raven bangs. Dark, predator eyes that seemed to endlessly search for their owner's prey.

Above, the sky was in its darkest colors. No moon tonight at all, only a vacant filled with stars, which couldn't do much to illuminate the night. Yet, since the garish light from the moon was absent, they were shining their brightest.

The lights of the city were as vivid as always. Never-ending sounds of cars and humans, buzzing all around. The echo of the hellish scene was hardly reaching up there. That was another reason why he was standing there. The first and most important reason was his search.

"Forgive my rudeness, my Lord. You shouldn't be so anxious." A male voice was heard behind him. He turned as his messy raven hair was dancing from the wind. Dead, venomous eyes, piercing through him, the man that spoke fell down on his knees, clutching his chest and breathing heavily. He started to scream.

"Hailel. Do you want me to give you to Mother again? She's still hungry for males." The dark man said chillingly.

"NO! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

The man's eyes continue just to stare at him. A portal opened below the aching man and it swallowed him whole, before he could mutter another word. The dark man turned again to face the city.

"Why her? One knows she's shining, but why her, my Lord?" The voice that spoke next to him was androgynous: too thin to be male, too heavy to be female. The person was standing indeed next to him.

He was silent for a while.

"Because she's not a monster. Unlike to her masters, she's just a vampire." He answered without looking at the person.

A sigh escaped from crimson red lips. "One sees. It's about time for the others, them whores to know their place."

The dark man's eyelids fell a bit. "Are you really the one to talk?" They traveled to his side. "Belial?"

The person couldn't help themselves. They fell on the dark man and hungrily kissed the dark man's pale lips. A fierce kiss, full of hunger. However, the man didn't respond.

The person broke the kiss panting. "This name… This name my Lord. Say it. Say it again." The person roamed the man's hair with long, slender fingers, messing it. "You're the only one who can call one by this name. One hardly ever listens to it. One is begging you, say it again!" The person glued their body on the man as close as they could.

The man didn't answer, unmoved by the person's affection. They sighed. "One understands. One knows it very well. You love her. Your cruel heart that is mirrored in your eyes loves her." They drifted away from the man and kneeled before him. He never changed his position. "One shall bring her to you. One knows everything about seduction."

At that point, the man's eyes hardened. The person nodded.

"One understands. No seduction. Truth. Only truth. This is enough to say 'yes'." The person faded away like they were melting.

The man returned his gaze down_. 'Fool of a monster. You deserve your human master. Both of you monsters. Only greed within you, vampire. You're so blinded by her fake light, that you don't see the real one. Fool.' _

He just continued to gaze down to the city.

All he could do was to wait.

To be continued…

* * *

_**In an unknown place  
God created paradise  
A garden full of innocence  
But evil moved in **_

_**Fallacy the beginning  
Greed and lies the end  
Eve took the apple  
Spread by inner weakness**_

_**Satan sent the serpents  
The human race was weak  
And they ate the poisoned fruit  
The lie was born**_

_**Lost in the garden of Eden  
God's disciples fall prey to shame  
Lost in the garden of Eden  
The teachings of Christ based upon a lie**_

_**In an unknown time  
God lost another battle  
Against his own angels  
Whom he once damned**_

_**The fallen rear their face  
To destroy his kingdom  
And war raged on  
Worse than in any fantasy**_

_**Adam and Eve had shown us  
The nature of mankind is bad  
God in union with the serpent  
Conducting an empire of lies**_

_**Lost...No heavens rule the land  
Lost...The light of lies will blind us  
Lost...Judgement day will damn them  
Lost...The gates of hell will open  
Lost...Slaves of Hades they shall be  
Lost...The once so hypocritical believers**_

_**

* * *

**_You know what I ask for! Reviews! It's a writer's bloodlife! The next chapters will be far longer than this I SWEAR! 

Ja ne!

Greece out!


End file.
